


A Matter of Taste

by Microdigitalwaker



Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [17]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: In the safe house, the quarantined Team Machine are running out of clean clothes.
Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680397
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	A Matter of Taste

"It's like when you haven't done laundry so you dig into your closet for the good stuff," explains Finch, gesturing at the bizarrely bright yellow plaid suit, the fabric of which Fusco swears he's seen covering a couch down at the Jersey shore. 

The thought is valid, he agrees, running a finger up and down the dark blue silk of his best clip on tie, given to him by Finch, along with the suit, because apparently the color brings out his eyes. It explains the glittering ballroom dress that Shaw wears sulkily but why in God's name is Wonderboy stalking around in just a surgical mask and thong?


End file.
